Final fantasy x3:Quarintine
by bensmith9892
Summary: well it's me first fanfic. expect more chapters for this story and LONGER chaps!chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy X-3: Quarintine **

Review ,please! My first Fanfic ever!

Groans could be heard from inside of the temple as the party drained on. Only an old man could hear this noise, as the music from the party was very loud. This party had a meaning, though. It had been exactly 10 years since the defeat of Vegnagun, and the whole of spira was having a party. What made it special on Besaid, though, was that the gullwings had decided to spend the night. As usual brother was causing a lot of commotion. "freyd na shun dana el ulba loza za z.." Brother began but Rikku stopped him. "BROTHER! English please." She commanded. " fred naja. Fine. you person there get out cutlery and you person there get plates. And people, let us be having some good music!" he said "hey, bucko. You don't boss around anyone or you'll get a blitz in tha face, ya?" threatened wakka but yuna intervened "wakka? I can handle this. Frey goon sa palooz sa sagonon youvva!" brothers face said it all "really?" said brother. Yuna nodded. "HAHAHA! Wtah a teardr! HAHAHA!" he walked off. Wakka looked concerned. " what yu tell him,yuna?" he asked "just the truth. That you sleep with a blanket!" Exclaimed yuna. In about 5 seconds wakkas face wasent far of the colour of his hair "YU BETTER WISH I DON'T CATCH YU OR YU'LL BE DEAD YUNA!YAAAAAAA!" but yuna was already of. Speeding into the thick undergrowth of the besaid forest.

Their was, however, still one person who had not arrived. Many people at the party were worried that Tidus had not arrived. One of those people was Lulu. "hey Rikku where's Tidus?" she asked Rikku. "gee I'm not sure. He's probably in the sphere pool or doing some boyish thing. Don't worry" she replied. The fact was ,though, that Tidus was late because of the fiends in and around besaid. Tidus had gotton into a fight with a perticululy nasty Beherimorph when a zu decided to join in. "oh man" said Tidus "not another one." The zu used a sonic boom but tidus jumped up before the boom hit him. The beherimorph tried a self-destruct but Tidus remembered his magic lessons and casted a haste and quickly ran from the blast radius. The Beherimorph blew up solely and blew the zu away. It took little time for the beast to fly back ,though. "time for a little slice'n and dice'n!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blonde suddenly jumped up and sliced the beast in two. Blood went everywhere.

"Yeah!" said Tidus but behind him something in the forest rustled

"Who's there" said a distressed Tidus

"It's just me, Brudda!" said wakka, coming out of the forest with his hands up. "and you better run, ya?"

"why, more fiends?" asked Tidus

"No , worse. You're late for the party. Here take my car, and go brudda, go!" said Wakka, handing Tidus the keys.

"hey, thanks man" said Tidus

"forget about it. Now go!"

"see ya" said Tidus as the car sped off into the distance.

"how the hell am I getting back?" Wakka asked himself.

Wakka forgot to mention one tiny detail about the car to Tidus. the suspension was broken. If Tidus new then and there, he would have stopped. But he didn't know. He kept going down the freeway at 90. he then went to 100. 110, 120, 130. the maximum speed the car could do was only 150. "I'm on the highway to hell!" Tidus sung not knowing he was driving up a particularly big hill. The traffic lights then hit red.

"what? Oh come on" said an annoyed Tidus, as he was already travelling backwards.

"what the…oh no!" screamed Tidus as the car picked up speed. You can probably guess what happened next.

Back at the party Yuna and the rest of the guests were getting worried about Tidus not showing up. "Where is he?" asked Yuna

"I dunno, yunie but he's not here. Where is he?"

The trouble was, though, that even Tidus didn't know himself where he was. The last thing he remembered was his car going backwards at speed and then, nothing.

"Awhhhh my head" said Tidus in agony "what happened?" a policeman was running rapidly towards Tidus. "Excuse me sir?" he said "but are you okay?"

"Uhhh… I think so" Tidus replied "can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, sir, what happened was you're car rolled down this hill and it seemed too crash into several cars before falling down this 70 foot drop onto concrete. You're body seems to have picked itself up and crawled into these woods. We need to get you to hospital, though." "_wow" _thought Tidus _"how am I still alive?"_

Back at the party, Wakka was running at speed to Yuna. "YUNA! Turn the TV on!"

"okay" Yuna replied. On the TV went.

"and in other news their seems to have been a crash on the M 125 (**A/N just for the yanks, that's a motorway, which is basically a freeway)**it seems to have been caused by another drink driver **(A/N he he!)** the driver, Tidus Kamosatro"

"WHAT!" Yuna said in an outrage "we have too go, Wakka!"

"yeah one minute, the sports news is coming on!" Yuna then promptly walked up to the TV, picked it up and threw it quite far. "COME ON!. Tidus has crashed and he needs us. We HAVE to go!" the two then ran to Wakka's car and sped off into the distance


End file.
